1. Field
This invention relates to interferometric modulation.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Interferometric modulators (IMods) modulate incident light by the manipulation of the optical properties of a micromechanical device. This is accomplished by altering the device's interferometric characteristics using a variety of techniques. IMods lend themselves to a number of applications ranging from flat panels displays and optical computing to fiber-optic modulators and projection displays. The different applications can be addressed using different IMod designs.